


onwards to a date (on the back of a bike)

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [12]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Road Trips, Short & Sweet, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: Short Cloud and Zack road trip.Slice of Clack event 2020, Week 4: Journey, Prompt: Fenrir
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Kudos: 30





	onwards to a date (on the back of a bike)

“What did you want?”

“Whatever,” Cloud replies, “you know what I like.”

“Me!” Cloud affectionately rolls his eyes, starting to pump gas into Fenrir, waving a hand at Zack, who was madly giggling. The man mock salutes, blowing Cloud a kiss as he walks backwards into the gas station. As the dollar starts climbing on the gas pump, Cloud carefully unfolds a map against the ground, plotting out their best route. Lucky, it’s been all open land for the past couple hours but it’ll be a bitch when they start getting closer to the city limits.

Something cold presses up against the back of his neck, and Cloud swings an elbow back, hitting Zack’s leg just enough for him to feel it. Zack plops down next to him, resting his head on top of Cloud’s, handing him a drink and a snack, his own in his other hand. “So where are we at,” Zack asks, shoving a handful of  munchies into his mouth.

“We’re right about here,” Cloud points to a spot, drawing a line to their delivery drop-off, “we have a few more hours left of riding before we get into the city. With luck, we should get there and be done with this job before night fall.” 

Fingers interlacing with Zack’s, Cloud lifts his hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Then we could have a date?”

“Hell yeah,” Zack agrees, returning the  affection eagerly, kissing Cloud’s smile like it’s the only thing he ever wants to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! The last couple prompts for last week kinda all ended up in the same story, so I'm working on editing and finishing that up before I post it. Anyways, here's something short and sweet after dealing with school/work hell.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
